


Together Away

by trispitas



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, AFTG Winter Exchange 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Weather, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Snow, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Team as Family, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trispitas/pseuds/trispitas
Summary: The Foxes had been scattered around the world for a full year, counting on the days to gather for Christmas and be finally united again like those years when they still went to Palmetto.Alas, weather has other plans and they all end stuck far away from each other.
Relationships: Jean Moreau/Renee Walker, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds, The Foxes & The Foxes (All For The Game)
Kudos: 32
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	Together Away

“Babe, help with the luggage?” 

“Mhm.” 

Allison stopped circling their tiny apartment in Paris to watch over Seth’s shoulder. He’s sprawled on the couch, with no intentions on sight of moving. Not before harvesting his virtual plantation of grapes, eggplants and watermelons. 

“You know you can do that during the flight, right? We’ll have an entire ten hours of literally nothing.” 

“Something can grow in the meantime. Just a sec.” 

The blond rolled her eyes in apparent disgust. Truth is, she loved how adorable Seth looked when he was focused so intensely in something so banal as Farmville. But she wouldn’t admit it in a million years. Instead, she gets herself busy double checking for the thirteenth time that they got everything they need for their holiday in New York. 

“Come on honey, Renee’s plane will land in thirty minutes.” 

With a reluctant growl, Seth finally blocks the phone and tucks it away in his pocket. They are on their way to the airport a few minutes after. 

*** 

“Do you think the snow will cause them any trouble?” Dan asks while watching the white fluff drift slowly to the pavement. She’s seen snow before, however, it never ceases to amaze her the way clouds can produce such a beautiful show. Inconvenient, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“Of course... Ah! Of course not. It’s snowed the other years too.” Matt answered while scrambling in the floor with their daughter, Eva. 

“He’s right. There’s nothing to worry about. Come on, teach me again that punch recipe you do every year.” Randy adds. 

Dan motions herself far from the window and inside the kitchen. Mother and son are both right. Previous years had snowed and that hadn’t stopped the Foxes to gather for Christmas. Just because this year everyone was out of school and scattered around the world didn’t mean they wouldn’t be together. 

She takes the tension away and starts repeating her punch recipe for Randy. 

*** 

For Andrew’s annoyance, Neil is tucked beside the radiator again. A human burrito rolled in a blanket, topped with a side of cats enjoying the warm. Andrew takes in the ridiculousness of his junkie for a couple minutes before he’s had enough. Reluctantly, he leaves the mug of hot chocolate on the counter and moves towards Neil. 

“It’s not that cold.” 

“I know, but it’s warmer here.” Responds the striker while laying back his head. Cheeks too close to the heat. Andrew only sighs before returning to his drink. 

Anyone would assume that after Neil’s disgusting experiences with irons and lighters, the idiot would avoid hot sources at all costs by now. Apparently, the cold he had passed while on the run was still a bigger concern than the burns. 

The goalkeeper only lasts another couple of minutes before getting the cats out of his way to sit beside Neil. 

“You do realize it’s only going to feel colder once we have to get out, don’t you?” 

“We have a couple hours. I’ll be fine.” 

It’s been his first year in a pro team. They both struggled, they both were lonely. The snow storm almost made them get stuck again far from each other, but they managed to meet in Columbia, just like when they were still in college, so when Neil cuddles beside Andrew even knowing they’ll be taking a plane to New York in a couple hours, the blond doesn’t complain and lets his rabbit take a nap on his shoulder. At least his face is far from the direct heat like that. 

*** 

“Oh my God! This can’t be happening to me. This. Cannot. Be. Happening.” 

Nicky covers his face defeated after watching the highway to the airport all covered in white, cars parked for as long as he can see. 

“What’s wrong?” Erik gets a hand out from the steering wheel towards Nicky, oblivious to the freezing rebellion going on outside the car. 

“The freaking snow storm is wild. The flight will get cancelled. We won’t make it. And I haven’t seen the Foxes in a year. A full year dear! I can’t take it. I just can’t take it.” 

For Nicky, everything always seems like the end of the world, but Erik has grown around snow storms like that. He trusts the flights won’t be affected, at least not for long, and his lovely husband will get to see his friends. 

“It’s just snow. I’m sure it’s going to be alright.” Erik assures Nicky while holding his hand. “Let’s hear the news.” 

*** 

_An unprecedented wave of cold weather had parked in the northern hemisphere of the globe. Almost every country in Europe is covered in snow, and while we get beautiful postcards from the frozen landscapes this eventuality has given us, most flights have been delayed or cancelled until the storms_ _recede_ _._

_In America things don’t look better, either. Canada has closed all highways; several cities had reported problems with electricity and authorities are asking for everyone to stay at home. Some cities in the USA are doing the same. Flights coming and going to the_ _Northeast_ _, especially New York, had been canceled or delayed until further notice._

_This will be in fact a very white Christmas kids are already taking advantage of. While transportation is having a nightmare time, incredible snowmen of all kinds and sizes are built along the streets as snow balls are thrown happily by the ones who are taking advantage of this extreme weather..._

_***_

“So, we are stuck here. Awesome.” 

“At least we are together.” Renee replied to Allison’s whine. Seth and her had managed to get to the airport just in time to greet Renee and Jean. A few minutes after, every TV on the airport was breaking the news for them, followed by the official announcements from the airlines. 

Jean, still used to bad luck, had only shrugged and gone away to find coffee for them, while Seth looked for a corner to resume playing Farmville. 

Allison had tried by all means to find another flight to New York but it was of no use. They were stuck in the airport until further notice. At least Renee and Jean were able to join them instead or being thrown in another country. 

*** 

“I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!” Dan was biting her nails while walking from one way to other in the living room. 

“Dan, you talk like it’s your fault.” Matt had covered a tired Eve sleeping on the couch and is motioning to take Dan in his arms. 

“Because it is! I was the one who thought a good idea to meet here! We should’ve gone to Abby’s like every year.” 

“First of all, it was a great idea to meet here if everyone was scattered. Second, they all agreed, and third, you weren’t the one making this shitty snowstorm, were you? I didn’t marry princess Ana as long as I’m concerned.” 

“It’s Elsa.” Dan corrects him “And I didn’t bring the storm, but I jinxed this and... I wanted so bad to see them.” 

“I want it to. Give it sometime, maybe the weather clears and they arrive.” 

Matt hates so much when he can’t make Dan feel better, but there’s nothing more he can do about the weather, so he only takes her wife in a tight embrace, reminding her they all been through worse than a few snowflakes. 

*** 

The snow falling is not so bad when there’s thick walls and calefaction separating it from Neil. He’s lost in memories of his previous lives, overlapping with good memories from the Christmas he had spent with the Foxes. He allows Andrew to stay close, but he is also lost in his own past. 

Luggage is waiting on the door. They won’t be flying to meet the others and that was what made Neil lose the spark of happiness he was still feeling. Despite the ghosts of previous holiday celebrations organized by Drake, Andrew finds enough strength to get out of his own haze and turns to watch his junkie. It hurts him somehow seeing his happy rabbit long faced because there is nowhere to run with that weather. But it's not that bad there, so Andrew had an idea. 

“Take that off. Come on.” 

It takes a full minute for the auburn haired to acknowledge the command was for him, not the cats. “What?” 

“Said come on. You look pathetic. Another minute of that and I’d rather die of cold outside.” 

“Where are you going?” Neils asks as he sees Andrew picking the keys and their luggage. 

“Out. Are you coming or I need to drag you?” 

“But...” The striker is still one third inside his memories, one third disappointed because he’s not meeting the Foxes and another third trying to be grateful that at least Andrew is with him. 

“Yes or no?” 

“Still always yes.” 

With that, the blond grabs Neil’s wrists and puts enough clothes on both of them so they don’t freeze on their way to the car. In a couple strides, they are on the road and warm again. 

How important is the junkie that Andrew is driving on the frozen road instead of entertaining himself with more hot cocoa and some cakes with the TV tuned to a silly show. 

*** 

When Nicky wakes up, he realizes the landscape is not familiar anymore. Erik is chanting a Christmas carol playing low on the radio. Their fly got cancelled, and the man had enough joy left to be singing. How he was capable was way out of Nicky’s comprehension. 

“We’re not even near home now.” Nicky complained, so certain the surroundings seemed alien only because of the storm. 

“No, not by far, but we almost arrive. Take another nap if you want. I’ll wake up when we get there.” 

Nicky is too deflated by the bad news to protest or question, so he lets himself get carried away by the slow motion of the car and Erik’s soft voice singing again along with the music. 

*** 

“We weren’t expecting to be back here until March, so there’s nothing else to eat.” Allison said as she took out a few cans from the pantry. 

“Don’t worry, Jean and I brought things to share on the dinner, we can have them now.” 

Allison, Renee, Seth and Jean returned to the Reynolds apartment -because there was no way Allison turned herself into a Gordon and the man hadn’t any say on it- after being sure their trip was cancelled. 

Surprisingly enough, the guys were getting along just fine and Jean was listening all about Farmville like it was the revelation of the century. Poor Renee, she’ll have a hard time making him snap back to reality if the man was taking the game as serious as Seth had. It was only a virtual _farm_. 

Renee’s smile made Allison forget about the damn game as she showed all the trinkets and snacks she had gathered from her trips around the world, plus a special selection of French delights Jean had picked on their way from the airport once he saw one the few stores he remembered from his time living there. 

It wasn’t much, but they were going to make it work as their Christmas dinner. 

Although Renee was putting all of her to be cheerful regardless their change of plans, her enthusiasm was melting away fast as she took in the empty house without the rest of the Foxes laughter. 

Any other year, by this time, they would all be gathered in Abby’s kitchen, making a mess while preparing a full dinner worthy of half an army of hungry athletes. 

After a while, even Seth felt the absence of his teammates and dropped the phone away. The doorbell rang at the same time the phone clashed on the couch. 

*** 

There’s only a certain amount of news a man can take on Christmas, and Matt had reached his. They had scrolled through every single channel in hopes for someone to have a positive take on the weather, but it didn’t depend on them, so instead, he had listened to Randy, and they were watching half-heartedly one of the Foxes favorite Christmas movies. 

It was hard. Neither could avoid remembering their first time watching it. Kevin’s confused face, Neil’s dumb questions about everything happening on screen. Allison’s and Seth’s noises once they got tired of watching and started making out in front of the rest. Good old times. 

Matt could feel Dan holding back a sob. She still felt guilty for no reason. So, when their phones started to dance across the coffee table, she retreated from them, as if expecting bad news. Her husband picked his phone. It must be bad news if Andrew was the one calling. 

*** 

The road to Abby’s house took longer because of the slippery road, but they made it in one piece. Kevin’s car was already parked. 

Andrew took the things they bought on their way out and headed for the door without seeing if Neil was following. He rang the bell and waited. It took the same for the people inside to open, than for the junkie to get out of his stupidity and join him. 

Thea was the one greeting them. Before she could say anything, a dark rocket was colliding with the blond man. 

“Uncle Andrew!” 

The screech from the tiny devil made David and Wymack turn from the TV. 

“Let them in Amalia, come on.” 

Both men got in and greeted the people inside. Abby was in the kitchen, delighted when she saw Andrew had gotten things for making his now infamous apple pie. As soon as Neil noticed father and son were watching a rerun from the Class I final match, he joined them and left Andrew alone with the women. 

Because six hands worked faster than four, and now Amalia was entertained helping uncle Neil replay the best shots of the game, dinner was ready by the time the match was over. Everyone gathered around the table. Of course, for Kevin’s disgust, Amalia had chosen to seat between Andrew and Neil. They were about to start, when Neil paused them. 

“I just wish everyone else could join.” 

Wymack let out a heavy sigh, the same kind he reserved for when he was really exasperated. “You are one of the best Exy players of the country, you got a degree on math and you still don’t know how to FaceTime? Please someone remind me why I still have him around.” 

“Tell _me_.” Andrew replied while taking his phone out. 

*** 

Nicky swears it has only been a couple minutes when his incredible man wakes him up gently. 

It takes Nicky one, two, three minutes to notice they are not in Germany anymore. 

“Are you a secret serial killer and you only kidnapped me now? Where are we? Oh, don’t tell me, just make it fast. I have no reasons to live this year anyway.” 

Erik lets out a soft laugh before answering. “It’s Paris. Thought that you could at least see some of your friends.” 

If Nicky wasn’t already head over hills for his precious Erik, he was then. 

*** 

“Nicky? Erik? What the fuck?” 

Seth’s strange greeting makes Allison and Renee get up in a heartbeat. The movie they were trying to watch lost all the interest the moment everyone saw the happy couple at the doorstep. 

“So, our flight got cancelled too, but this amazing human being drove all the way here just to meet you after I told him your flights were cancelled too.” 

“Roads weren’t closed and I couldn’t see Nicholas sad on Christmas.” 

“That’s sweeter than when you took me out of the Nest.” Renee smiled before she melted in Jean’s arms. 

“You spent half the night driving here only to see Nicky happy? Seth plays Farmville the whole day.” 

“Hey! We had sex in the morning and I’m not playing now. Come on in, how bad is the storm?” 

In no time everyone got settled. Nicky and Erik also brought the presents meant to be shared with all the Foxes. It was too late, and they were missing lots of people, but it was so much better than nothing at all. The table was rearranged, Nicky was so elated to be there than even Seth looked happy. They got ready to start on their improvised dinner-which seemed more like a very early breakfast- when Renee’s phone rang inside her purse. 

Then Allison’s. 

Nicky’s followed. 

After was Seth’s. Then Jean’s. 

Even Erik’s phone rang. 

*** 

Laptops on tables took lot of space, but the Foxes wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Dan’s spirits lifted instantly when Andrew told them about the collective video call. It was only a matter of seconds before she had the table ready again. Matt couldn’t be more relieved seeing his wife was back on track being the leader organizing their meeting. 

Allison and Nicky fought over the best position to set their computer until Renee broke them apart and picked the perfect spot at the first try. Seth, Erik and Jean only waited until they could join again and start eating. 

Neil was grinning from ear to ear as he called Katelyn to invite her and Aaron into their reunion too. Thea pulled out her laptop and set it where everyone could be heard and seen. No one scolded Andrew when he gave Kevin a flap after he complained for the interruption in his next Exy match and they all laughed when Amalia ran to copy his uncle. 

Some of the dinners were too big, others too fancy, others too improvised, but it didn’t matter. They chattered, they laughed, they told jokes and set new bets. Their reunion was nothing like the beautiful chaos they had gotten used to along their years at Palmetto, but it was still a mess of laughs, and good tears, interrupted by Kevin’s never-ending concern for Exy, the twins’ apparent indifference when anyone directed a comment towards them, Renee’s sweet smiles to everyone and Allison’s fights with Nicky. Dan was delighted to see their Foxes gathered. Matt was as cheerful as always talking to everyone before the conversation turned fully about Eva and Amalia before Erik mentioned his dogs and then the calm became a debate of cats versus dogs. 

Coach never meant to have kids. He didn’t intend to even had Neil and Andrew on the house that year, but if he was told to do all over again, after every single pain, fight and tragedy he had witnessed over the years, only to see all his Foxes united like that, he will do it without complains every time he was told to, because even with everyone away, he knew they would always remain together through the best and the worst. Just like all good families do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Thoughts? Feelings? Requests? Questions? Comment below and tell me what you want to read next :D 
> 
> You can find drawings and more AFTG / TRC on [@trispitas](https://www.instagram.com/trispitas/) and [@doodlingstuff](https://doodlingstuff.tumblr.com/).  
> See you there!


End file.
